


Only Us

by crimson_flame



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse of Power, Angst, Blind Character, Blind Tommyinnit, Character Death, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Not Canon Compliant, Not From The Beginning Though, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Takes Place During The Exile Arc, Technoblade Is A Good Sibling, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), mentions of abuse, possible happy ending, wilbur soot is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_flame/pseuds/crimson_flame
Summary: Technoblade goes to visit Tommy while he's in exile. Needless to say the pigling hybrid isn't too happy with his younger brother's living conditions and decides to take Tommy to his home in the tundra.Dream isn't too happy that his favourite plaything has wandered off.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, many more
Comments: 36
Kudos: 743





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first big fic in this fandom. i hope you enjoy it and i will admit this is gonna start out real rough but i hope you'll stick around to see more. tw for abuse and suicidal thoughts 
> 
> oh also. Techno calls Tommy Theseus when he's worried :)

It was snowing when Technoblade began the journey to Logstedshire. He had wanted to use nether travel at first but when he had gotten to where Tommy’s portal was supposed to be there was only a hole in the netherrack so the piglin hybrid turned back with a dejected sigh. Now he really wished the portal had still been there. The snow turned his cloak soggy as he walked and it made things harder to see. Techno he felt relief filling him at the sight of the sea becoming closer but disdain filled him still at the sight of the snow shifting into pouring rain as he got into his boat and began rowing along towards logstedshire. The rain mixing with the fact that the sun was beginning to set did not make the journey to visit Tommy any easier and the moon was rising in the sky by the time Technoblade had reached the beach of Tommy’s exile home. 

Somehow he had expected the place to look...Nicer. Tommy had been here for weeks, surely he could do better than a little tent on the shore and a storage house. Techno pulled himself out of the boat, shaking off the layer of water he had gained from the boat ride alone. With a sigh Technoblade walked up to the poorly placed tent and peaked inside. “Tommy? Are you in here?” He watched in slight confusion as his younger brother bolted up from his makeshift bed, damaged wings wrapping around him in a protective manner as a look of panic flashed in the younger's eyes.

“Dre-...Techno?” Tommy calmed slightly once he realized it was his brother and not the masked man. “What are you doing here? Come to mock me?” There was a bitter tone to Tommy’s words. A tone, Techno knew, was there because of his habit of making fun of the blond haired boy. The hybrid frowned some at Tommy’s words though. “No I came to see you since-” “Since you have no one else to torture, mister blood for the blood god? Don’t bother trying to lie to me. Dream’s already told me that everyone hates me. I don't need to hear it from you as well.” The venom in Tommy’s tone caused Techno to be silent for a few moments. What had Dream been telling him? Sure Techno found Tommy annoying sometimes but he could never hate the blond.

“Listen, I don’t know what Dream’s been telling you about what i think but i haven’t even talked to Dream in months and I came to visit you because I wanted to see my little brother.” Techno tried to assure Tommy, try to convince the other he was here because he wanted to check on him. But the blond just scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I told you not to lie. Dream said no one cares about me anymore. That’s why no one visits, why Tubbo destroyed his compass and why no one came to my party. Dream is my only friend...Even when he gets upset at me for the selfish shit I pull. That’s why he was nice enough to let me keep my axe today.” 

Concern began to fill Techno as Tommy rambled on about Dream. “Tommy. Tommy stop for a second will you. What do you mean he let you keep your axe today?” Tommy stared at Techno in confusion for a moment before realizing what he had said. “Oh uh...He usually takes my armour and valuables everyday. But that’s just because I deserve it! Selfish people like me don’t deserve things anyways…” How did Techno only just notice the exhausted look Tommy had? The defeated tone his voice seemed to carry. How was he only just noticing the bruises on Tommy’s arms and the marks around his neck? Every instinct and voice inside of Techno was screaming at him for not realizing.

“Tommy...What has Dream done to you…” The soft mumble was apparently heard by Tommy because the blond instantly began panicking. “No no Dream hasn’t done anything that i didn’t deserve! He said I deserve everything I've gotten from him because I’m just a selfish child who only causes problems. He doesn’t even hit me that often!” Tommy seemed to instantly realize that probably wasn’t the best thing to say given the pissed off look on Technoblade’s face, the piglin hybrid’s nostrils flaring as he tried to remain as calm as possible. “He hit you? He hurt you? I’ll kill him.” _Yes_ the voices whispered. _Kill Dream. He hurt Tommy. He brought pain and torment upon your own. He must pay. He must pay he must pay he mustpayhemustpayhemustpay._ The voices grew in volume and speed as Techno tried to block them out. “Grab your things, Tommy. We’re leaving.” Techno spoke through clenched teeth, determined to get his brother as far away from that green bastard as he could. “But...But I can’t leave! Dream would be so upset if I left. What if he doesn’t let me have a bed because I disappointed him? What if he doesn’t let me have any food? What if-” “Theseus! Calm down, pack your things and let’s get out of here before-” “Before what? Technoblade?”

The pinkette froze in his tracks when he heard that voice. He could see Tommy become ridged as well, fear painted clear on the sixteen year olds face. With slight hesitance, Techno turned to face Dream, a scowl etched on his face and anger boiling inside once he saw that damned smiley mask. “Last I checked, Tommy was in exile. His exile isn’t over yet, Techno. He isn’t going anywhere.” “I-i wasn’t planning on going anywhere! I sw-swear I wasn't!” “Shut up, Tommy.” The child quieted down at Dream’s harsh tone and Techno’s anger only got worse. He watched as Dream walked right past him and over to Tommy, reaching out and harshly grabbing the teen’s chin.

“What have I told you, Tommy? What have I said to you countless times? Say it.” Techno watched the tears pool in Tommy’s dull blue eyes, eyes that used to carry such a childish spark in them, as the teen stuttered out the words. “Yo-you’re the only one th-that cares about me…Pl-please don’t hit me, Dream. I’m sorry, i’m so sorry.” The masked man scoffed at the child, letting go of Tommy’s chin in favour of reaching towards the blonds wings. Techno had to look away, in shock hearing the teen’s cries of pain and pleading for Dream to _just stop. Please Dream it hurts it hurts so much._ Technoblade couldn’t keep listening to this. Couldn’t just stand there while this monster tormented his younger brother so why the hell couldn’t he move? Why was he just frozen in place, forced to listen to his brother scream in pain. It felt like hours before he could finally find the strength to move, unable to just stand there in shock any longer.

“Stop, Dream.” His voice cracked as he spoke, throat feeling unbelievably dry as he pulled his axe from its sheath, shakily pointing it towards the masked man. Said man turning to look at Techno, hands slightly bloody. “Or what, Techno? What will you do? You know you can’t kill me here. Besides, I’m only giving Tommy what he deserves.” “Shut up!” Technoblade basically snarled at Dream as he spoke, breathing heavy. “I will kill you right here and now. Stop hurting my brother.” “Oh? ‘Your brother’ huh? You didn’t treat like a brother when L’manburg was destroyed. If you really cared why not visit more often? Why mock him so much? Why-” Dream never got a chance to finish his little monolog as Techno swung his axe, carving a large chunk out of the masked man with one swing. Dream collapsed in an instant, body vaporizing in a puff of dark smoke. 

Techno stared at the ground for a moment, panting some before putting his axe away and knealing next to Tommy who hadn’t spoken since Techno had told Dream to stop hurting him. “Hey, Theseus? Are you going to be alright?” The teen didn’t answer, staring off eyes seemingly distant. Techno grabbed the few things Tommy seemed to have scattered around that looked important into an ender chest before returning to Tommy and trying to get his attention again. The teen blinked some, looking at Techno with frightened eyes. The pinkette couldn’t describe how heartwrenching it was to see his usually proud brother in such a state. How could he have let this happen? There was no time to go blaming himself now. He had to get both Tommy and himself out of here before Dream came back.

“Can you move, Theseus?” He kept his voice soft so as to not freak Tommy out. Tommy shoke his head a bit. “It...It hurts, Techno…” Techno doesn’t think he’s ever heard Tommy sound so small and it breaks his heart. Carefully, Techno picked up the shaking teen, beginning to head back towards the shore and back towards his home. The journey back was a lot longer with an injured Tommy but there was no way in hell Techno was just going to leave him there. Somewhere along the way Tommy had passed out, head resting against Techno’s shoulder, shaking horribly. The pinkette frowned some but felief ultimately filled him upon seeing his, and Tommy’s now as well, home in the distance grow closer. With a soft sigh, Techno glanced at Tommy, mumbling a soft “Welcome home, Theseus.” Before stepping inside and setting Tommy down on a bed to rest.


	2. Safe Perhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up to find himself in Techno's home being cared for my his older brother. However he can't bring himself to trust the piglin hybrid and finds himself doubting his brother's motives

When Tommy finally awoke it was to the smell of something cooking and the feeling of a heavy blanket over him. His first immediate thought was panic. Where was he, what had happened, what was going to happen, what would Dream do to him when he comes to see him. He was so lost in thought and panic that he didn’t notice Techno approaching him and nearly punched his brother in the face when Techno put a hand on his shoulder. Tommy calmed a bit once he realized that it wasn’t Dream but even more realization dawned on him.

“So it wasn’t all a bad dream?” “No, Theseus. Everything that happened yesterday was as real as can be and as soon as you’ve eaten and settled some we’re gonna have a talk.” Techno sounded tired as he spoke, a frown pulling at his features as he watched Tommy nod slowly before carefully getting up. He watched the teen slowly walk towards the table, sitting down and keeping his gaze on the wood, avoiding Techno’s eyes. The hybrid set a plate down in front of Tommy, putting one down for himself as well on the opposite side of the table. “I didn’t know what to make so i just made some eggs and toast. Eat up.”

Tommy didn’t really say anything, only tensely nodding in return. Techno hated seeing the blond like this. He looks like you could gently blow on him and he’d completely crumble to the ground. He still looked so fragile as if one wrong word or action would shatter him and everything in Techno wishes that he could have the old Tommy back despite how annoying the teen could get. He missed the wild laughter that sounded whenever Tommy hung out with Tubbo. Missed that fun little gleam in his eyes that the blond would get everytime he went off to play a prank. He missed his little brother so much and now Dream had taken Tommy away. Had broken everything that had made Tommy himself. It didn’t feel right seeing the teen being so silent as he ate quickly, almost like if he didn’t someone would take the food away from him.

“May...May i have some more, please.” Tommy's voice cracked some as he spoke, nervously fidgeting as he finally met Techno’s eyes again, worried the pinkette would yell at him for having the audacity to ask for more food. Why did he ask for more? He should be grateful Techno’s even bothering to feed him at all! “Wait I-i’m sorry i shouldn’t hav-” “Of course you can have more, Tommy. Let me get you some more.” Tommy stared, shocked silent as Techno grabbed his plate to get Tommy some more. He had gotten used to enough food for a meal a day, maybe two if he was lucky and that was only if he was behaving. Dream had, on more than one occasion, taken away the food he had so 'generously' given Tommy. Claiming that Tommy had disappointed him and that this was punishment so he'd do better.

Techno was slowly growing more concerned with his younger brother's behavior. Tommy had gotten panicked just asking him for some more breakfast. Vaguely he noted just how much weight Tommy had lost since his last visit at the beginning of Tommy's exile to when he found him again. The teen was practically skin and bone and it made Techno question just how often Tommy had actually gotten the chance to have something to eat while stuck on that beach. Techno turned quickly, hearing a loud crash sound from the other room. The pinkette quickly made his way back to the other room to see Tommy shaking in fear with a broken glass on the floor. The teens panicking only got worse when he noticed his older brother enter the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry please I didn't mean too please don't hurt me-" Techno carefully went over to Tommy, avoiding the broken glass on the floor, he'd clean it after, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the blond. "It's...It's okay, Theseus. It was an accident. You didn't mean to break it." Was this awkward? This felt awkward as Techno tried to comfort the shaking child. Why wasn't Phil here. He was so much better at this comfort thing than Techno was. He continued trying to sooth Tommy to the best of his abilities, sort of just gently holding him and trying to reassure him that he wasn't mad and in fact glad that Tommy didn't get hurt because of the shattered glass. Despite all of Techno's words it still took Tommy quite a while to actually stop shaking and crying, slowly looking up at Techno with wet eyes. "Y-You're really not ma-mad?" Tommy sounded so terrified as he spoke, fear still present in his expression and his body still tensed even as Techno held him. "No, Theseus. I'm not mad. But please be more careful with the glasses on the table from now on. " The hybrid watched Tommy nod slowly, expression revealing that he wasn't fully convinced Techno wasn't upset with him in some way. 

Even though Techno had brought Tommy away from that horrible beach the blond could still hear Dream's voice in his head, repeating what Dream would constantly tell him. _No one really cares about you. They all hate you. They'll all get sick of you. They're just toying with you. Come back Tommy. Come home. I'm your only friend. I'm the only one that cares about you._ It made his head hurt. It made him doubt everything. He felt as if he couldn't trust Techno to not hurt him. Some part of Tommy knew that Techno would never purposefully harm him but that was drowned out by Dream's words ringing in his mind. By the fear still coursing through his veins. He felt himself relax slightly once Techno let go of him, let himself calm down a bit as the hybrid moved away to clean up the shattered glass. He kept his eyes on Techno's movement, watching carefully as if checking for any sign of possible aggression. 

The day mostly continued on like this. Tommy went around as if he was walking on eggshells, afraid Techno would get upset or angry at him for simply existing. Worried that if he did something wrong Techno would throw him out onto the snow. But for now, Tommy was just walking around the house, internally debating on if he should ask Techno if he could have something to eat. Maybe he should just grab something and hide it. Would Techno notice it was missing? As Tommy walked to the kitchen, debating with himself still, he paused upon hearing Techno's voice coming from the room. "-Hil can't you come any sooner? I'm struggling here I don't know how to deal with him. Its so hard to tell what's going on inside his head and every little thing seems to set him off. What am I supposed to do? No...No yeah you're right. I'll wait for you to get here and then you can take care of him." Panic surged through Tommy. So Techno did think he was difficult to deal with and was trying to get rid of him. Techno didn't want him here. Techno didn't care about him. His own brother about to hand him off to someone because he didn't want him. Tommy didn't even bother listening to the rest of the conversation. Instead he rushed to the main room, digging through chest and grabbing things, stuffing them into pockets or a bag before grabbing one of Techno's spare cloaks and boots, sneaking out a window. If Techno wanted to throw him out then Tommy wouldn't give him the chance. The tundra seemed much more welcoming than being tossed out. 

The sound of someone rummaging through his things caused Techno to put Phil on hold while he went to check it out. He found his main room a mess, things all over the floor a pair a boots missing and even one of his spare cloaks just gone. The cold breeze from the open window sent a chill down his spine before something occurred to him.

"I didn't leave the window open...Wait." Panic flared up as Techno realized something vitally important. "Tommy! Tommy where are you!" He could feel himself get more panicked, the voices also becoming louder as he searched for his younger brother. _gone. gone. Tommy is gone. panic? run away? where is he._ "Theseus! Theseus please where are you!" He searched the entire house before returning to the kitchen and picking his communicator back up. "Techno? Are you back? What took so long?" "Phil. I can't find Tommy. I think he ran off. Something must have freaked him out but he's gone and I don't know where he is and-" "Calm down, mate. I'll be right over to help you look for him, alright? Just calm down." Both father and son hoped they would be able to find Tommy before something happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not quite as happy with this one as I was the last one but I hope you enjoyed it still.


	3. it's cold out here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has an unexpected encounter after running off into the tundra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha ignore how long it took me to update this. writers block just kinda go brr you know ?

It was cold. That’s the first thought that came to Tommy as he trekked through the snow away from Techno’s cabin. The cloak he had taken was doing little to prevent the cold slowly seeping into his skin, settling in his bones. Part of him regretted running like that but the majority of his mind screamed to get away. He had heard Techno on the phone saying he couldn’t deal with Tommy. The blonde let out a bitter laugh as he continued through the snow. Dream had always told him he was annoying, always said no one wanted him around because of his attitude. But then again, Techno’s previous actions went against what Dream had told him. Tommy had witnessed his brother take one of Dream’s  _ canon lives _ because the masked man had hurt him. 

_ But you deserved it. _ Part of his mind whispered to him.  _ You deserved what Dream had done. You had disappointed him after all. You made Techno take you away, you burdened him and it’s your fault that Dream lost one of his lives.  _ That horrible part of his mind continued to whisper to him, continuing to tell him what happened was his fault and he deserved to be punished for his selfish deed. The sensible part of him argued that this was ridiculous. He was a child and he deserved to be a bit selfish after everything that he’d gone through, after most people did worse things and escaped with little to no consequences so why was he always punished so harshly?

“Tommy! Theseus where are you!”  For a moment, Tommy froze. He had heard Techno yelling for him, looking for him. Why was Techno looking for him? Didn’t his brother plan to give him off to someone? Shouldn’t he be glad Tommy was gone? He hadn’t realized how lost in thought he had been until he heard the soft crunching of snow beneath someone's feet get closer. At this moment, Tommy took off running through the snow, ignoring how the cold seeped deep into his bones, sending a chill through his wings. Vaguely Tommy wondered if he was still able to fly. He knew it was against the rules though, he wouldn’t dare try to use his wings. He hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going.

The patch of ice really came out of nowhere for him. He was on the ground before he even knew what happened, the only things bringing him back to reality was the sickening crack he heard and the immense pain blooming along his right wing. He let out a loud sob of pain, curling up in the snow as he heard footsteps approaching him once more. It hurt so much and his vision was blurring but Tommy refused to pass out, despite how much pain he was in, despite how cold it was he would not pass out. He felt himself being picked up carefully, feeling whoever it was drape a cloak over him. Had Techno found him? He nearly closed his eyes until he felt wings carefully wrap around him.  _ Wings? Techno doesn’t have wings. The only other people on this server with wings are Big Q and...Phil.  _

It was hard to fully make out who was holding him as they walked through the snow, The wings should’ve been a dead giveaway but he was in so much pain that he couldn’t fully think, couldn’t bring himself to make the connections. He could barely bring himself to not pass out, hoping the cold would numb the pain but it didn’t seem to be helping.

Vaguely Tommy thinks he can see the lights from Techno’s cabin coming back into view, struggling some to get away from whoever was holding him because he still believed Techno didn’t want him, still believed he needed to get as far as possible. He let out another sob of pain as the shifting caused the pain in his wing to flare up once more. He hears a soft mumbled of “ Calm down, mate. You’ll just hurt yourself more…”  Oh, so it was Phil carrying him, bringing him back to Techno’s house. 

Tommy heard the stairs creak softly as Phil carried him back inside, carefully laying him down on the couch before the older winged male stepped away, pulling out his communicator. “ Techno? No, no yeah. Yeah I know it’s starting to storm. Calm down, mate you don’t gotta worry for now, I found him. He’s hurt one of his wings pretty badly though...They look awful.”  That’s what Tommy manages to catch from the conversation, finding it harder to keep himself awake and realizing that despite the fact that the cabin was flooded with warmth he was still shaking so horribly. He wasn’t able to keep himself awake for much longer and all he remembers hearing last is the sound of shoes thumping loudly against the stairs before he finally passes out.

“Is he going to be okay, Phil?”  Techno asks, turning towards his father, a frown present on his face.  “Is there anything I can do to help him?”  The hybrid's voice is uncharacteristically quiet as he speaks, turning back every few seconds to glance at his younger brother's shaking form. He only really focuses back on his father upon hearing the male give a worried sigh.

“I don’t know, mate. Not only is he running a high fever but his wings are so poorly taken care of and he’s so underweight. Not to mention what running out into the tundra with only one of your cloaks and a pair of boots would do.”  The worried look on his father’s face just gave the pinkette more worry. It almost sounded like Phil was shocked to see that Tommy had even survived this long. Though he supposed that makes sense. When Techno had found him he was covered in so many wounds that the hybrid was sort of surprised he hadn’t died of an infection. Though perhaps Dream had been keeping him alive. 

At the thought of Dream he finally tuned in to how loud and aggressive Chat was being, the voices screaming and demanding blood and revenge while also demanding to keep the child safe. Techno let out a sigh, shaking his head some.  “Let me grab some bandages, we need to cover and wrap as many of his wounds as possible and find some way to deal with his wounds without aggravating them. We don’t want him to be in more pain than necessary.”  Phil nodded along with his words, moving aside to allow Techno to access the rest of his home. The older male only let out another sigh as he watched his oldest go off to find things to help the youngest of their family before he went over to Tommy’s trembling form, sitting down on the ground next to his son. 

“I’m so sorry, Tommy. I should’ve been there for you more..I should’ve visited while you were in exile and yet here I was, running off and playing favourites as i tried to avoid confronting the fact that I had killed Wilbur. I should’ve helped you..”  Phil frowned some as he spoke, realizing just how bad of a father he had been to his children. He had played favourites, treating Techno as if he was on some sort of pedestal and left Wilbur to take care of himself and Tommy, hadn’t bothered following when they had run off and joined this hellsite of an smp. Hell, his first day on this god forsaken server he had killed his own son. 

  
“I promise you, Tommy. When you wake up I promise I'll try to be a better father to you, I'll do what I should've done years ago. I love you and your brother so much...I promise i’ll do better.”  He spoke quietly, staring down at the floor in shame and only looking up when he heard Techno returning. Phil stood up quickly, dusting himself off and turning towards his oldest son, holding a hand out slowly.  “Here, i’ll wrap his wing and then you can clean up his other wounds.”  This time, Phil wouldn’t mess up. This time, he’ll be an actual father to Tommy.


End file.
